Hoshi no Kaabii: Offscreen
by all4smut
Summary: This is the story of how Knuckle Joe and Silica met (Ch. 1), what happened between Bun and Fumu after Nightmare was destroyed (Ch. 2), when Adeleine came to Cappy Town (Ch. 3), and other goings-on in the anime world of Kirby. Rated M for lemons (in every chapter!)


**A/N: Never saw a Joe x Silica M-rated fanfic before, so I decided to step up to the challenge. More chapters to come.**

"Oomph!" Knuckle Joe grunted as he slammed into the ground. The huge shape of the Fire Lion loomed over him. "You've been a lot of trouble for us, Joe," said Customer Service's hologram, which was being broadcasted from Nightmare's fortress some light-years away. "That may be so," stated Joe, stalling while he charged up power, "but I've always been talking down to you!" He then let loose a Smash Punch right in the face of the demon beast, launching it impossibly far, hundreds of thousands of miles above the planet's surface. "Was that a jab at my height?" Customer Service asked, somewhat taken aback. "No, it was a jab at your _lack_ of height. Missed me," taunted Joe as he leaped to the side. The Fire Lion, in a last-ditch effort, had set itself ablaze while falling, and crashed down with the force of a meteor, right where he had been standing. Even though it missed, the impact was enough to rock the entire planet. Joe, being immediately in the explosion's vicinity, was launched even higher than he himself had launched the now-vaporized Fire Lion. As he approached the stratosphere, Joe took a deep breath and held it, hoping that he would be rescued before he ran out of air and perished in the vacuum of space. Against astronomical odds, the pilot of a spaceship that had been orbiting the planet happened to spot Joe's body, and a white blur was the last thing Knuckle Joe saw before he blacked out.

ONE HOUR LATER

Silica was very worried. Since she had picked up that stranger an hour ago, he had been in critical condition. All the monitors in the ship's medical bay said that he was suffering from lung damage, severe third-degree burns to 70% of his body, physical exertion, dehydration, a broken arm, a shattered femur, three snapped ribs, and a bruised skull, as well as slight ADHD and a lack of restraint. "It's amazing what technology can do nowadays," Silica remarked as she looked at the readings. _But can it save him?_ wondered the part of her brain that had been trained to think the worst since she was very, very young and her mother had been killed by the demon beast Kirisakin. Whenever she thought of this, she thought of her belief that Meta Knight had killed her mother, and how Kirby had defeated Kirisakin with Galaxia, the very weapon that it had been charged with guarding. That made her smile. Kirby was only a baby, and yet he was so powerful… She shook her head and went into the medical bay. The stranger was about her height, five feet six, probably a bit taller with all the muscles he had. He had spiky yellow hair that stuck straight up like he had been struck by either lightning or an urge to use gel. It was still smoldering in places, and was separated down the middle by some sort of headband with a jewel on the front. He had pointed ears, which surprised her a bit. His expression looked fierce, like he had just been in a fight. He wore white padded gloves, a bit like boxing gloves, a blue skintight jumpsuit with baggy thighs, and blue sneakers. She reached her hand out to touch his forehead and take his temperature, but his hand shot up faster than she thought possible and grabbed her with an iron grip.

Joe awoke to the sound of a door opening. He kept his eyes closed, though, just in case. In his experience, it never hurt to be cautious. He felt a shadow fall across him, and his highly trained body sensed someone—or some_thing_—reaching toward him. Just before it could touch him, he grabbed it and tried to hold it still. Then he opened his eyes and saw… a girl? She was about his height, at five foot six, give or take. She had waist-length hair that was pure white—the same color as her skin. She wore a green fighter headband, brown fingerless gloves with brass knuckles built in, a sleeveless light-brown jumpsuit a bit more loose than his own, and brown shoes. Joe thought she was beautiful, but kept the notion to himself. "Who are you and what happened to me?" Joe demanded. "Please, let go of me and I'll tell you!" the girl pleaded. "Fine," grumbled Joe as he released her and she backed away. "Now explain!" "Okay," said the girl. "My name is Silica. I saw you shooting through the air and came to rescue you." "Thanks, but I don't need anyone else. I work alone," said Joe. "Although, you did save me from almost certain death… You have my thanks, but I have to go." "Go where?" "Back to the planet where—" He stopped short because he had spotted the external monitor. "Where's that planet I was just on?" he asked. Silica shrugged and said, "There was this huge explosion. Then the whole planet just disintegrated. Was that you?" "No, although I could have done that with the power amplifier that my father left me." "Your father?" Silica asked, curious to hear more about this stranger whose name, she realized, she still didn't know. Fortunately for her curiosity, and the proverbial cat killed thereby, she had ways of finding things out. "I never caught your name." "I never dropped it. But you seem like someone I can trust. My name's Joe, Knuckle Joe." Silica thought the name suited him perfectly. "Now, you were saying something about your father…" she continued. Joe realized that this girl, for some reason, was intrigued by him and his presence here. This came as a shock, but not as much of a shock as the realization that he was equally intrigued by her. He decided to ignore this for a bit and said, "My father was one of the bravest people that ever lived. He fought alongside Meta Knight in the Galaxy Soldier Army, but was killed, then possessed, by Nightmare. Then Meta Knight killed him again, but only because he had become a demon beast." "Your father was a Star Warrior?" asked Silica in shock. "Yeah, what of it?" snapped Joe. Silica stepped back, startled by this sudden outburst. "Sorry," apologized Joe. "I have a bit of a temper." "I can tell." "So, what's so odd about Dad being a Star Warrior?" "My mother was also a Star Warrior. She went on a quest with Meta Knight to get Galaxia from Nightmare, but got killed by Kirisakin. She sacrificed herself so Meta Knight could escape with Galaxia. That's the mark of a true hero—to lay down your own life to save a friend's."

"You seem to know a lot about heroism." At this, Silica blushed. "Thanks." Then, Joe realized that they both shared a common enemy. Silica seemed to realize this at the same time. A moment passed as they stared into each other's eyes. Then Joe asked, "So what are you doing with this killer spaceship?" "Nothing much, I was just looking for weapons to add to my collection." "By yourself? Sounds pretty lonely." "It can be, but not anymore." "What do you mean?" Joe asked, puzzled. Silica sat down next to him on the bed and put her hand on his forehead. "W-what are you doing?" asked Joe, a bit nervous. "I'm just checking your temperature," she explained. _Then why am I still so nervous?_ thought Joe. Silica moved her hand down to Joe's lower jawline and started rubbing it gently, making him blush. "This isn't how you take —" Joe began. Silica silenced him by doing something completely unexpected—she leaned over and kissed him. Joe had never been kissed before, and he felt a bit uncomfortable. After about 30 seconds, Silica broke the kiss and said, "Don't be scared, just go with it." Then she moved her hand down along his neck and started stroking his chest. "You have some nice pecs," giggled Silica. "Um… thanks?" Joe wasn't sure how to react. Then Silica laid down her body onto Joe's. The feeling of her body pressed against his own was amazing for Joe, and he let out a moan of pleasure. Silica silenced him with another kiss. Another minute passed, then Silica got off of Joe and stood up. "What, is it over already?" he asked, disappointed. "Hardly," she replied. She bent down and grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit. "H-hey!" he cried. "Just calm down," soothed Silica, as she started to peel off his jumpsuit. When she reached his waist, she stopped. She started rubbing his chest as he tried not to moan. Then she leaned down and started kissing his chest and his abdomen. Joe started breathing heavily, because he loved this new, exotic feeling. After a while, Silica got up and took off Joe's sneakers. Then she peeled off his jumpsuit the rest of the way. Joe was now almost completely naked, wearing only his headband, gloves, blue socks, and a pair of blue briefs. Silica got down and started rubbing Joe's crotch. Before long, a bulge started to appear in Joe's briefs, and he kept moaning at all the new and wonderful feelings he was experiencing. Silica started to poke and prod at the growing bulge. Suddenly, she stopped again. "Something wrong?" asked Joe, a little worried. Silica shook her head, then walked back until she was fully in Joe's line of sight. She took off her gloves, shoes and socks and tossed them aside. Then she started to peel off her own jumpsuit. In a short time, Silica was only wearing a gray thong and what looked like a gray tanktop that had been torn off right below her larger-than-average breasts. The thong was a bit wet, and the material of the tanktop was just thin enough to let the outline of her erect nipples be seen. The bulge in Joe's briefs got even bigger as Silica turned around and started to take off the tanktop. When she got it off, she turned back to face Joe with her hands covering her breasts. "Do you want to keep going?" she asked. "Why would I ever say no?" wondered Joe. Silica knelt down so that her breasts were no longer in view, which disappointed Joe somewhat. Then she spread Joe's legs and resumed rubbing the still-growing bulge in Joe's briefs. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the waistband of Joe's briefs, pulling them off and tossing them aside. Joe's 8-inch cock now stood straight upright in all its phallic glory. Silica smiled, then started tenderly stroking his dick. Joe enjoyed the feeling more than any other, and he moaned even louder than before. "I'm guessing you like it?" asked Silica. Joe was too busy moaning to answer. "I'll take that as a yes." Silica then grasped Joe's member and started jacking him off slowly. Joe somehow managed to withstand under this intense pleasure, so Silica leaned in and started licking his balls. "Come on, you're really tough to get off!" "It's all the more impressive when you take into account that this is new to me," Joe panted. "I didn't even know that a penis could be used this way." Silica, not about to give up, began to run her tongue up and down the length of his shaft. Joe wasn't lying about it being his first-ever sexual experience, but his greatest talent was the ability to hold back until just the right moment, and it worked with this the same way it worked with anything else. Silica suddenly got a glint in her eye. She stopped licking his rod and put her mouth over it. Then she started bobbing her head up and down. Joe's muscles spasmed due to the unaccustomed pleasure brought on by Silica's blowjob, but he still managed to keep his dick under control. Silica had obviously had practice. She managed to fit his entire length into her mouth without choking, gagging, flinching, or even blinking. Just when Joe started to get used to the new feeling, Silica stopped. Then she straightened up a bit, and her breasts finally came into view. Joe was even further aroused at this sight, and Silica knew it. She took Joe's member and started rubbing it with her tits. Joe moaned the loudest yet, and Silica placed his twitching cock in between her breasts. Then she started moving her breasts up and down, giving Joe a tittyfuck he would never forget for the rest of his long, long life. His spine arched involuntarily in response to the massive amount of pleasure Joe was receiving. He heard Silica moaning as well and knew that she was rubbing her pussy against the bed. She tried to stop her moaning by placing her mouth on the head of Joe's cock as she continued moving her breasts up and down. Joe was about to cum and he knew it. Silica was about to cum too, but she needed a big finish, so she got up, took off her thong, laid on top of Joe with her body pressed against his, and put his dick inside her pussy. Joe was hit with an immense wave of pleasure, and moaned so loudly that his throat began to hurt. This obviously wasn't Silica's first time, but her pussy was just as tight as it would have been if it had been her first time. She bounced up and down, riding Joe's throbbing erection like a horse. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure and pain, Silica succumbed first to the impending orgasm with a loud scream of lust and pleasure, and the walls of her pussy clenched down on Joe's cock. This finally triggered Joe's orgasm. With a loud moan, he ejaculated an enormous amount of semen into Silica's vagina. Then Silica leaned down and they shared another passionate kiss. Silica was exhausted, but not as much as Joe, since it was his first time and he was not yet fully recovered. Joe glanced at the clock. "Wow. A full hour of the greatest feelings in the universe," he remarked. "How time flies. I'd better get to bed if I want to have a good night's sleep," yawned Silica. "Okay, I'll be here tomorrow morning," said Joe as Silica went into the sleeping quarters. They both went straight to sleep, dreaming pleasant dreams of each other.

**A/N: That was my first-ever story! How did you like it? Tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
